Dunia di Matamu
by little Azaela
Summary: Mereka hanya anak-anak. Yang kadang, polosnya tidak kira-kira. Kindergarten!AU. NCT!Kid


©Little Azaela

.

.NCT. SMRookies.

.

.Friendship. Psychological. Slice of life.

.

Mention of Red Velvet, F(X) and other SM Artist

Warn! No one any materials profits I take from this fanfiction.

…

/Pekerjaan ayah/

Hari Senin yang terik dan bersinar memperlihatkan langit kebiruan yang indah. Burung bercicit keras, daun bergoyang seakan melambai disapu angin. Pesawat terlihat jelas manakala melintasi langit. Momen paling pas untuk mengawal hari yang bagus.

"— _nah_ , beri tepuk tangan untuk Hansol- _ie_."

Semua anak di taman kanak-kanak SM mulai bertepuk tangan dengan suara meriah atas titah guru. Sedangkan yang menjadi objek malah tersenyum malu-malu dengan wajah menunduk dan rona kemerahan sambil membungkuk kala mengucapkan terimakasih. Yang kemudian berjalan menuju tempat duduknya masih dengan senyum yang tertahan.

"Sekarang—" mata Victoria berkelana kesegala arah memandangi siswanya, "Jung Jaehyun. Kemarilah Jaehyunie," Victoria mengisyaratkan tangannya untuk meminta Jaehyun kedepan.

Melalui kedipan matanya, Jaehyun tersenyum lugu. Dia pandangi Victoria lalu menunjuk wajahnya sendiri dengan telunjuk mungilnya, "Aku, Ibu Song?"

"Tentu, kedepanlah Jaehyunie."

Dengan langkah pelan, Jaehyun berdiri di depan kelas. Wajah gugupnya terlihat jelas, dengan rona kemerahan yang menjalar di kedua belah pipinya yang putih pucat. Secara spontan, Jaehyun menggaruk tengkuk, dia memilin ujung baju karena bingung dan memutar-mutar ujung kaki kanannya pada ubin.

" _Anyeong_ — _hasseo_ , na—namaku Jaehyun," karena terlalu cepat, mirip mencicit, Victoria meminta Jaehyun kembali mengulang salam perkenalannya dengan kalimat yang lebih koheren. Matanya melompat-lompat kesegala arah, dan mendapati Sicheng tersenyum lebar sambil melambai-lambai padanya.

"Ju—jung Jaehyun." Seperti masih setengah sadar, Jaehyun memperkenalkan diri.

"Namaku Jung Jaehyun. Ju-ng Jae-Hyun," mengeja, seperti mendikte. Seperti mendapat suplai kekuatan, Jaehyun mulai mengencangkan suaranya hingga terdengar ke seisi kelas. Dia menaikan tangannya dan melukis _hangul_ diudara. Matanya tertuju pada Sicheng.

"Umulku enam tahun," memberi jeda, Jaehyun kemudian menghitung sekilas jumlah jarinya dan memperlihatkan pada seluruh temannya yang bertepuk tangan karena perhitungannya tersebut.

"Hobiku adalah belnyanyi, membaca buku dongeng, menonton _film Disney_ , belmain basket—" _list_ hobi Jung Jaehyung adalah _list_ paling banyak diantara semua anak yang sudah maju kedepan sebelumnya.

"Dan cita-citaku adalah menjadi doktel!"

Lidahnya yang cadel menggema seperti orang yang tengah melakukan sariosa. Terlalu keras hingga beberapa mengaduh dengan cara menyebalkan. Terlalu heroic melihat Jaehyun si tukang menangis mampu begitu percaya diri mengangkat tangan sambil berkata bahwa dia menginginkan pekerjaan hebat di masa depan.

Victoria terkikik, "Kenapa Jaehyun ingin menjadi dokter?" Victoria bertanya, lalu kembali mendengarkan Jaehyun yang sepertinya mulai menyukai atensi yang diberikan anak-anak terhadapnya.

"Kalena ayah juga seolang doktel," mengembangkan senyum lebar-lebar, Jaehyun menatap langit atap. Proyeksi ayahnya yang sedang mengimitasi cara aktor di dalam drama-drama bertema kedokteran membuat Jaehyun semakin memuja kegiatannya.

"Kalau begitu, ceritakan pada temanmu, seperti apa keluargamu Jaehyunie."

Untuk sesaat, mata Jaehyun membola, tapi akhirnya mengangguk sekilas. Kemudian mengimitasi cara Johnny melakukan pembukaan. Dia berkata bahwa keluarganya adalah keluarga paling menyenangkan sedunia—owh, Jaehyun bahkan menambahkan kata 'sealam raya' agar tampak berbeda.

"Ayahku doktel dilumah sakit Gangnam. Doktel oltopedi—doktel kusus tulang," Jaehyun lalu mengambil nafas, "Ibuku seolang pelawat, Ibu membantu ayah dalam menjalankan tugas kemanusiaan—kata meleka…"

Dan semua berlanjut panjang, hingga tiba giliran Yuta; Sicheng; Seulgi; Ten; Taeil; Soonyoung. Tawa seperti alunan harpa kian meledak di dalam ruangan. Didalam kelas bunga Lili dengan bocah-bocah kecil menggemaskan. Saat hampir seluruh anak kedepan, Victoria mengelilingi pandangan untuk menemukan satu-satunya anak yang tidak memiliki rasa antusiasme sebagaimana kebanyakan anak lainnya.

"Taeyongie, coba kemari dan jelaskan semua hal tentang Taeyongie dan keluarga Taeyongie pada seluruh teman-teman."

….

Namanya Lee Taeyong. Umurnya enam tahun dan dia adalah murid terpintar di kelas setelah Johnny. Hanya saja, jika Johnny adalah anak menyenangkan yang bisa bergaul dengan semua orang, Taeyong adalah si penyendiri yang lebih suka duduk dibangku pojok tanpa diganggu siapapun. Dan akan mengusir siapapun yang mencoba mendekatinya dengan kata-kata datar.

Jadi, saat Taeyong kedepan: tidak ada anak yang antusias melihatnya.

"Namaku Lee Taeyong," terlalu datar untuk ukuran anak kecil, yang lain merinding.

"Hobiku membaca buku dan cita-itaku menjadi emadam kebakaran."

Guru Song tertawa kering. Respon anak-anak atas Taeyong berbanding terbalik dengan Yuta dan Ten. Mereka berdua adalah pembicara ulung yang mampu membuat seluruh anak tertawa antusiasme—yang bahkan membuat Victoria sakit perut karenanya, hanya dengan kata-kata sederhana.

"Wah, hebat sekali. Taeyongie ingin menjadi pemadam kebakaran. Jarang sekali ada anak yang menginginkan pekerjaan seperti pemadam kebakaran. Taeyongie pasti anak yang sangat baik ya," tidak mendapat respon apapun dari anak didik lainnya, Victoria melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Beri tepuk tangan _dong_ anak-anak. Pemadam kebakaran adalah pekerjaan yang sangat hebat."

Setengah hati, mereka bertepuk tangan. Kelas bunga Lili yang selalu penuh tawa seakan berubah mencekam bagaikan didatangi oleh _dementor_ hanya karena Lee Taeyong yang sedari kecil sudah judes ampun-ampunan.

"Sekarang, coba Taeyongie ceritakan, seperti apa keluarga Taeyongie."

Mata bulat Taeyong yang indah terlihat membesar, mungkin Taeyong lupa bahwa dia harus menjelaskan hal tersebut. Kemudian dia menagangguk pada guru Song, "Ibuku adalah seorang dosen statistic di universitas Pohang."

Lalu Taeyong berpandangan dengan Yuta. Anak jepang dengan rambut berbentuk mangkok itu menjulurkan lidah dengan maksud mengejek. Yang di balas dengan tatapan dingin dan delikan tajam dari Lee Taeyong.

"Dan ayahku adalah pembantu dekan."

Krik. Krik. Krik.

….

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH! AYAH LEE TAEYONG PEMBANTU DEKAN!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Pekikan Yuta menular pada seluruh anak. Bahkan Hansol dengan pribadi yang kalem tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Ten disana menyorakinya dengan aksen aneh. Dan Yuta malah mengejeknya semakin parah. Sedang Taeyong tertegun. Suara tawa yang menggema di kelas bukan sesuatu yang aneh baginya, akan tetapi saat dia tahu bahwa dialah objek yang ditertawakan anak-anak sekelasnya, membuat Taeyong mundur selangkah.

Victoria terlalu sibuk menyuruh anak-anak berhenti tertawa, dan mata Taeyong mulai membasah. Dia lirik Yuta yang tertawa paling keras, lalu Ten; Jaehyun; Sicheng; Johnny; Kun. –pun dengan Seulgi yang biasanya tidak ikut-ikutan terbahak dengan kebanyakan anak.

"Hu—" suara Taeyong tertahan ditenggorokan.

"Huhuhuhuhhuhuhuh!" lalu tangis Taeyong pecah sekeras-kerasnya.

END

Nb: Saya hanya merasa Taeyong cocok sekali memiliki kepribadian macam ini.

…

" _Ibu, ayah bekerja sebagai apa di universitas Seoul?"_

" _Ayah bekerja sebagai wakil dekan, sayang."_

" _Wakil dekan? Pekerjaan apa itu?"_

" _Pekerjaan dimana ayah membantu tugas dekan."_

" _Jadi ayah adalah pembantu dekan?"_

" _Bisa dikatakan begitu."_


End file.
